This invention relates generally to material handling systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus for distributing granular solids from a single feed point to a plurality of distribution points.
There are numerous applications in which it is necessary to distribute a material from a single input source to a number of points. For example, in a boiler system, coal or some other suitable fuel may be fed to the boiler at a single point. It then becomes necessary to distribute this fuel in a predetermined, uniform quantity to a plurality of points where it is burned.
Mechanisms are known which are used to achieve this type of distribution. One example is a vibrating trough, such as the type used in dump-type feeders, wherein the coal or other type of granular solid fuel is fed into one end of the trough. The trough is then vibrated, either longitudinally or vertically, resulting in an intermittent, horizontal transfer of the material along the length of the trough. Positioned vertically relative to the trough are a plurality of vertical members defining vertical channels which divide and guide the material flowing down from the trough. This vibrating trough mechanism presents a number of problems and undesirable characteristics. Foremost, the quantity of feed is unpredictable inasmuch as the material has a tendency to adhere to the sides of the trough, and consequently the amount of material which is deposited within each vertical channel is not constant and can not be accurately controlled. Problems have also been encountered in providing adequate seals for the vibrating trough.
Material handling mechanisms are also known which are capable of delivering a uniform quantity of granular material to a single point, but lack the capability of uniform distribution of material to a plurality of points. Other systems are known which can deliver a quantity of material to a plurality of points of use. However, in the latter systems, the control of the quantity of material fed to each distribution point is not uniform nor accurately determinable.
Additional problems which are unique to the feed of fuel to boilers is the limited amount of space available in which to incorporate a system for feeding fuel to a plurality of burners. The space is generally on the order of several feet, and the fuel must be fed at a uniform and predetermined quantity.